The Love of a Dragon Keeper
by myheart112810
Summary: "To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage."  - Lao Tzu    Follow Hermione and Charlie in this one shot on the road to happiness!    Rated 'M' for language and sexual content


**The Love of a Dragon Keeper**

"_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage."  
>- Lao Tzu<em>

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she fiddled with her white sundress. She could have sworn that this dress had fit perfectly a little over a year ago but now the top was tight creating cleavage that Hermione was even blushing at seeing. The hem of the shirt pulled up to mid-thigh although her height remained at the same five foot two she had been since her fourth year at Hogwarts. She tugged on the hem of the skirt attempting to bring it down several inches, if possible, but only found her getting frustrated.

"Holy cow Mione!" Ginny said as she let herself into their once shared bedroom inside of the Burrow. Hermione turned from the full length mirror to see her best friend looking at her with wide eyes.

"This dress fit a little over a year ago!" Hermione tried reasoning at her friends' exclamation but her attempts for an excuse only had the red head laughing with glee.

"Hermione you look bloody fantastic! And of course that dress wouldn't fit you like it used to. You were seventeen when you bought it. You are now nineteen, with humongous breast and an ass the size of a mountain!"

"My ass is not that big!" Hermione fought back. She knew she had ended up gathering a little more 'junk in the trunk' as Ginny loved to phrase it since she had put on a little more weight but referring it to a mountain made the nineteen year old self-conscious.

"Oh Hermione don't worry please! You look drop dead gorgeous!" Ginny replied, her eyes shining her sincerity.

Hermione sighed but allowed herself to believe her friend. It wasn't that Hermione thought herself to be ugly. It was far from that. Hermione knew she was a pretty girl but in the past few months as she hit one of her very last growth spurts she had found herself putting on a little bit of weight. She was far from heavy her stomach flat and smooth, her thighs filling out to be the perfect size for mouthwatering legs while in her denim shorts. Her chest had gained at least another pound putting her up to a high C and her ass rounding out instead of the flat board it had once been. All in all Hermione put her nerves for the graduation party down to nerves for finally having curves and showing them proudly like any woman should.

It was the end of June and the Burrow was the hosting ground for the graduation party of the year. It had been a long year since the final battle where Hogwarts had forced to suffer such a devastating blow to its staff, students, and protectors. In the end though light had prevailed and as Voldemort disintegrated into the air, his death for once and all complete, the sun broke out from behind the clouds and the rain began to pour washing away the blood and pain, giving them a new tomorrow to look forward to. The months following the battle had been some of the worst the recent Gryffindor graduate had to endure. Between the funerals, deatheater trials, and reporters hounding her on a daily basis she barely had a chance to close her eyes for more than an hour at a time. And when she did finally drift off into that land of dreams it was filled with nightmares and memories of those dreadful months where she fought to keep breathing another day.

Eventually though the age old saying that time heals all wounds played out; smiles began making their way back into everyday lives, laughter drifted through one ear and out the other like a melodious tune. And then to bring an end to what had been the life she had always imagined Hogwarts had reopened and all those who had missed the previous year due to being on the run or fighting the dark lord were asked to rejoin them. For Hermione this was every wish she could ever ask for coming true. To make matters even more unbelievable Harry and Ron both agreed that this was an opportunity they could not pass up.

So together the three war heroes boarded the Hogwarts Express, Ginny once again dating Harry, for their final time. Together the group sat on the journey the rickety train took them on discussing the absolutely insane theory of a normal year and to their shock that was just what they had. A normal year filled with dances, parties, homework, classes, tests, drama, laughter, and memories. In June Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked across the polished wooden platform on the ground of Hogwarts and accepted their diplomas, their time as students in the castle done with.

Hermione had been surprised with how painful that realization had been. Two year previous at the end of her sixth year Hermione had known she would not be returning to the grounds since she would accompany Harry on his mission to destroy the horocruxes and at that time she did not feel the heart breaking pain she did as she shook Headmistress McGonagall's hand and took the last connection she had to being a student. Now, almost two weeks later, the whole gang was back together for one final blow out before they were all faced to wake up and jump into the real world. Everyone who had graduated that year had been invited, house prejudices aside, so it was no surprise when Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini could be seen through the upstairs window.

Then again Hermione would not have been caught off guard by their arrival anyway because a lot had happened over the span of nine months. Grudges had been let go and new friendships had been kindled. Blaise Zabini had never officially chosen a side of the war he wished to fight for so therefore did not face persecution. And when it came to Draco Malfoy the Trio defended him in court. It had been obvious that he had done what he had done because he had no choice if he had wanted his mother to live. Narcissa Malfoy was gladly alive and currently working on restoring the manner and ridding it of anything dark and evil so she could convert it to a orphanage for those who lost their family in the war. Lucius Malfoy had been administered the kiss and Draco Malfoy felt no sorrow when he stood beside his father's administration of the punishment all in the name of family obligation more than love.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny's voice snapped the golden brown eyed girl out of her train of thoughts. With one last deep breath Hermione nodded and sliding on her white wedged open toed sandals followed her sister, in all aspects but blood, out the room.

Together the two girls stepped out of the kitchen into the yard that was packed with ex-students, friends, and family members. The parents and order had celebrated the four teenagers graduation at a privet party held a week earlier. Today was all about them and one last hoorah. Ginny gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before running off to find her recent fiancé, Harry. Hermione made her way through the crowd to the tiki bar that was being tended to by none other than Angelina Weasley, George's wife. She was the only one who was in the right frame of mind to serve the alcohol since her protruding seven month pregnant stomach restricted her from drinking, not that she minded.

"Wow Hermione you look absolutely stunning!" Angelina gushed as she set to work making a drink.

"Thanks Angelina!" Hermione said before scrunching up her nose, "I haven't ordered anything yet."

"It's a surprise that is my special. You don't get to choose your first drink of the evening."

"Oh dear merlin. Do we have hangover potions brewed up?" Hermione questioned as she watched Angelina add several different types of muggle liquor to the tall red cup.

"I have everything taken care of my darling know-it-all." Angelina smiled, "Today is all about you enjoying yourself and for once, not worrying." She slid the newly made drink across the bar with a smile.

Hermione took a deep breath not really enjoying relinquishing control and took the cup. She knew that this would be her last chance to really let loose. Even when she attended the parties at Hogwarts throughout the years she only had at the most two drinks and kept her head leveled. Now Hermione was about to say fuck it all and enjoy one care-free night of being a new graduate. She nodded her head in thanks to the pregnant Weasley and turned to face the mass of people, a smile on her lips as she took a taste of the mixed drink. It had a fruity flavor to it but the hint of liquor was unmistakable. If all of Angelina's drinks tasted this good Hermione was sure that she would allow the girl to make whatever she wanted to.

"Hermione!" Seamus Finnegan shouted waving the brunette down.

Hermione waved towards the Irish boy and maneuvered her way to stand with the group he was talking to. It consisted of Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Fred and George. Hermione gave them a small smile and listened as they fought back and forth over which Quidditch team would be making it to the cup. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to leave the group when she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her back until her backside hit their chest. Hermione glanced up to see Draco Malfoy resting his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Listen here my dear men; I believe our conversation is boring this here lass since she was attempting to escape." Draco spoke with a smile on his face.

"Oh blimey ferret; we can't have such a beauty escape our presence!" George declared placing a hand over his heart as Hermione shook her head at their foolishness. The taller of the twins took Hermione's hand in hers and pulled her roughly into his chest. Hermione gasped in fear of spilling her almost consumed drink but realize Angelina must have truly thought of everything with placing an anti-spill jinx on the cups.

"Hey what did I say about the ferret thing?" Draco declared, his cheeks turning pink.

"Will you guys let me go?" Hermione demanded as she attempted to struggle out of George's grip.

"Dance with me my fair maiden!" Seamus said chugging the rest of his own drink with a smile and pulling Hermione from George.

The brunette sighed and laughed softly at their antics but nodded her head in defeat as she entwined her hand with Seamus. She quickly finished her own beverage and placed the cup down only to watch it instantly vanished. Hermione couldn't help but think that charm was nifty as well. No one would have to worry about someone slipping something into their drink, not that none of them would do such a thing, but it was still a wonderful safety precaution. Hermione allowed Seamus to lead her over to the dance floor that had been placed down for the party which was located right in front of the DJ booth that Lee Jordan was mixing on. The song was upbeat, fast, and familiar, leaving a large smile of on her face as she turned so her back was facing Seamus's front and allowed her hips to move to the music.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as the music volume increased. Hermione was starting to feel tipsy but was unable to keep the smile off of her face. She had moved from dancing with Seamus to Draco and Blaise before going to having animated conversations with her classmates. When she had ran into Luna and Neville she had been overjoyed to learn that the two were now engaged as well and currently shopping for their own house. Neville had, unsurprisingly, been accepted as the apprentice to Professor Sprout for Herbology. By the next fall Neville would be the new Professor, Madam Sprout wishing to retire and spent the rest of her years spending time with her family and friends.<p>

"Charlie!" Ginny's voice reached across the scattered conversation and bumping bass as she rushed towards the tree line of the Burrow's property.

Hermione turned to watch as Ginny threw her arms around the second oldest Weasley child, her eyes drinking in the form that was Charlie Weasley. Charlie smiled as he lifted his sister up off the ground in his happiness to see her and Hermione wished he would be that happy to see her before pushing that thought far from her mind. Her childhood crush on the tanner Weasley had never dwindled like she had wished but instead grew. Hermione knew that he was a pointless outlet for her feelings since he had already told her that he did not look for relationships in his line of work.

Hermione had met Charlie for the first time the summer before her fourth year at the World Cup. He was shorter than the other Weasley men but still towered over her at his five foot ten height. His hair was the same length it had always been, reaching the base of his neck and pulled back with a hair tie, taking after his brother Bill. His crystal blue eyes were still filled with the life and joy she had seen the first night she introduced herself. His arms were thick with muscle and his chest rippled underneath his shirts. His work with dragons paid off by the obvious muscle tone and the deep dark color of his skin. His freckles instead of blending in with the tanned skin had darkened as well and were scattered across his face in short bursts unlike his brother, Ron, who had them covering every inch of his body.

His jeans were torn at the knees, his shirt stretching across his broad shoulders, his dragon hide boots worn but still intact and his hands calloused from all of his outdoor work. Besides his smoldering good looks he had an intellect to rival which Hermione had found out during the tournament. There conversations had been short and spares during that mini vacation but what she had gathered from his tone and appreciativeness for his job had her falling for him like puddy. He was also brave to the tee, rushing into the fray when the deatheaters had attacked the camp grounds.

After that day she had seen him at random gatherings whenever he had the chance to get away from Romania for a short visit. During those times he spoke with her as an equal and not a child. Hermione's attraction grew more and more as he spoke politics with his father and helped formulate plans against the deatheater and the protection for those targeted. The next time she had seen him had been during Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had asked her politely to dance and after a little too much to drink the too found themselves locked in the bathroom, Hermione's dressed hiked up to her waist, his fingers buried deep inside of her while her own small hands worked his thick member.

They did not move further with their exploring as the screams for the bride to toss her bouquet tore them apart. Neither spoke about the incident although Hermione wanted to hold onto him and never let go she left for the hunt of horocruxes mere hours later. The whole time while being hidden away with Ron and Harry Hermione thought of the older brother. When Ron left her attentions were focused on the betrayal of the boy she had grown up with. When he finally made his way back to them he spoke about how he had a right lashing from everyone for departing them and that Charlie who had taking a prolonged leave of absence from his job gave him a black eye. The new revelation had Hermione wondering why the older sibling did what he did but she had finally came to the fact that he had been angry his brother had buckled so easily under the pressure.

When they arrived to Hogwarts the morning of the final battle Hermione had ran into Charlie. While the evacuation was taking place emotions were running high and Hermione and the older Weasley snuck off and finished what they had started all those months ago. While Hermione had never been one to romanticize about how she would lose her virginity she had not expected it to be in an empty classroom with Charlie. She did not regret it in the least. What she did regret was the pain that followed when Charlie confessed he was not a relationship guy and he was sorry for taking something so important to her. Hermione had walled herself off from the pain and said she was not looking for a commitment and in the midst of the rampant emotions they both did what they could to relieve some stress. After that Hermione saw him one last time at the funerals that followed for those that they had known.

After that, when life slowly started returning to normal, Charlie went back to Romania, to the reserve, and to his dragons. Hermione forced their one time fling to the back of her mind and though she still pinned for the scarred red head she moved forward. Now seeing him once again Hermione felt her breath hitch and her pulse race. Would he behave any differently than normal and should she? Her black lined eyes watched as he made his way through, greeting those he knew and introducing himself to those he was unfamiliar with. Finally he had reached the group she had been standing in mindlessly devouring her unknown drink.

"Hey Mione!" Charlie said with a smile pulling her in for a short hug, "How have you been?"

Hermione felt her heart drop slightly at his carefree attitude but she had known that this was how it was going to be so she had prepared herself. In return she wrapped her arms loosely around him and smiled up at him, "I've been great! It's brilliant that you made it here today!"

"Hermione!" Draco came rushing up to her side laughing as he almost tackled her to the ground, his pinks red from his alcohol consumption. Hermione balanced herself by using the blonde and couldn't help but let out a giggle at his antics.

"What Draco?" She demanded trying to appear firm but failing. Although she yearned to touch Charlie in a way she couldn't and call him hers she would not let that ruin the amazing mood she had found herself in as the night crept closer.

"Blaise swears up and down that he is better than me at dancing."

"Is that what you two are fighting about?"

"He has a partner and Lee is going to put on a competition for us to see who the best is."

Hermione caught on quickly although the alcohol was affecting her. She raised her hands, her drink still clutched in one and shook her head, "Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on Mia!" Draco said straightening up and grabbing her free hand in a silent plea. His thumb moving over the skin of her hand tenderly, "You are the best female dancer here and the best male dancer deserves only the best in a partner."

"Holy crap!" Ginny exclaimed, "Malfoy giving you a compliment Mione? You better milk it for all it's worth!"

"Shut it Weaslette!" Draco said teasingly. The two refused to stop calling each other by their last names but were just as good as friends as any of them. He looked back to Hermione and dropped down onto his knees, never letting go of her hand. "Please I am on my knees begging you! I will do anything!"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at his suggestive tone and swatted his arm playfully knowing that there was nothing between them except a closeness no one had expected. "Oh get up! Fine, I will be your partner. Let's go!"

Draco jumped up happily and hooked her hand with his to start leading her over to the dance floor. Hermione finished her drink and watched as it disappeared before she waved over her shoulder to Charlie who had not moved during the whole episode.

"Sorry Charlie! We will catch up later!" Hermione shouted as she lost sight of him. She did not hear the growl that had emanated from deep in his throat or the death look he was sending a certain blonde wizard. However a conniving and nosey younger sibling did.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed hysterically as Blaise and Draco argued, the contest being called to a tie. Her curls were windswept from the twirling and moving, her cheeks flushed with laughter. She felt someone slide up aside her and twisted her neck to see Charlie besides her, his arms crossed. Hermione had somehow managed to continue her indulgence as she danced and was thoroughly pissed from her consumptions. Charlie had a frown on his face and Hermione furrowed her brow.<p>

"Charles Weasley!" Hermione admonished causing him to narrow his eyes at the use of his full name. She shook her head and grabbing onto his forearm pulled him towards the bar when Angelina had conjured herself a large oversized armchair. She was sitting rubbing her stomach when she saw the two approach.

"You looked amazing out there Hermione!" Angelina cooed already brought up to date with Ginny about the obviousness between the two. "I swear you and Malfoy make the most fantastic couple!"

"Thanks Angelina!" Hermione smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks as she refused to comment on her couple theory with Charlie beside her. "Listen Charlie here needs to lighten up, make him a drink will you? I have to go find Draco!"

Hermione had just managed to start making her path through the even large group of people; some who had arrived late and brought guests, when she felt warmth on her arm and shivers down her spine. She looked to see Charlie holding onto her before he began pulling her through the house. Hermione attempted to grab his attention but either he couldn't hear her over the noise or refused to acknowledge her. Hermione resolved to the fact that she would have to wait to find out what baby dragon crawled up his behind. He pulled her into the extremely quiet house and up the stairs to his old room. Once in there he dropped her arm and moved towards the window. Hermione waited patiently for him to say something, anything, but instead he continued his surveillance of the grounds.

"Oh for the love of merlin if you brought me up here to watch you play adult than I am leaving!" Hermione threw her hands into the air and turned to see the door close shut. She felt her irritation rise along with her heartbeat. She turned to scold him only to find him inches behind her. Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards, hitting the shut door.

Charlie slowly trailed his finger up her bare arm as he planted his other hand on the door besides her head. "What's going on with you and the Malfoy brat?"

Hermione watched the random paths and designs his fingers made on her arm and shook her head, "Whether something is going on between us it's none of your business Charlie."

The older man chuckled, "It matters because I am the one who took your virginity, or did you forget that?"

Hermione gasped at his cruel words that dug deep into her chest. She pulled her hand back and slapped him, his neck whipping to the side. Hermione reached behind her, grasped the handle, and yanked open the door before storming out. She had just put her foot on the stairs off of the landing when she felt his hand encase her arm once more and pull her around. Before she could get the chance to tell him off he covered her lips with his own with a biting force sending her stumbling backwards.

Hermione gripped the front of her shirt to keep herself steady although his hands were already secured around her waist. She wanted to fight him and not allow a repeat of what had happened already once before but found her losing all coherent thought as she kissed him back with all the pent up frustrations and want she held deep inside. Her hands went to his hair where she roughly entwined them, pulling the strands and guiding his mouth to her neck where he all too readily began biting, sucking, kissing, and licking. Her body became hot as his hand guided over her body pulling and squeezing. His hands travelled across her backside and with a powerful grip lifted her off the floor, her legs circling around his hips upon instinct.

Hermione moaned as she felt his hardened length pressed against her warm core. She ground her hips against him in desperation for some kind, any kind of friction. Hermione enjoyed feeling the growl of approval in the back of his throat as her tongue battled with his, exploring the depths of his mouth. He began moving them back towards his bedroom and with his leg kicked the door shut. Hermione found herself pushing against him harder trying to urge him to move faster, something he was much happy to oblige to. He threw her onto the bed, forcing them to part.

Hermione took his appearance in, his wrinkled shirt, his disheveled hair, his bulging pants, and his hungry eyes made her stomach tighten and her body ache for more. She knew she didn't look much different and though she could feel her hair sticking wildly around her head all she wanted was for more, to feel him against her again, to feel him move inside of her like he once did.

"Mine." He stated in a husky tone but before Hermione had time to question or think he was already on top of her. His hand making its way up her calf and onto her thigh, moving dangerously closer to the place she craved it to be.

Hermione wiggled under him as his fingers finally skimmed the band of the laced under garments. She bit his lip and sucked it between her teeth as he wasted no time in burring one of his experience digits into her soaking hole. The feel of her wetness and heat had him growling while his other hand reached for his wand divesting their clothes. The last bit of chance to comprehend what was going was tossed out the window as he latched his mouth onto the bundle of nerves that sent her back arching and her eyes rolling as her hands gripped his hand.

"Please!" Hermione moaned not wanting him to stop his lavishing. He joined his previously inserted finger with two others and started pumping faster, his tongue lapping at her nub while occasionally joining his fingers deep in her hole, drinking up her juices. Hermione found her heart race increasing as the pressure began building, the tension reaching to the point of no return as he curled his fingers in the perfect manner sending her tumbling over the edge, a scream ripped from her throat, as her hips bucked into his mouth.

Hermione rode her orgasm out until her breathing evened out. Her mouth watered at the thought of returning the gesture but as she attempted to move Charlie pushed her back down shaking his head, his longue darting out to lick his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. Once his fingers had been cleaned he reclaimed her lips. All thoughts of tasting her own naturalness gone as she pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of his bare skin pressed against hers. His rock hard cock leaking along her stomachs, leaving a trail of cum connecting them, making her want more.

"Charlie…" Hermione moaned out breathlessly but he silenced her with his lips once again as he slipped a hand between them and guided his thick seven inches into her tight cunt. Hermione felt her body tighten at the intrusion, the time between the first time and this too long, before it slowly relaxed and allowed him to bury himself to the hilt. Both of them moaned in appreciation as they joined together. He pulled out slowly, almost completely, before slamming back into her with one thrust sending the bed shaking. He repeated this action several times, Hermione mewling her appreciation but she needed more.

She dug her nails into his back and dragged them down towards his ass hearing him his in pleasure before his thrust began to speed up. Hermione threw her head back at the force he began to drive into her. She lifted her hips needing more friction as that wonderful and glorious feeling began to build up once again. She wrapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust, pleasure taking over as her cries became louder. She was on the brink and so close to spilling over when he pulled out. Hermione sat up on her elbows. "What-"

"Get on your hands and knees." Charlie demanded his body slick with sweat. His demand left no room for arguing and Hermione felt a thrill rush through her and pulsate through her needy walls moving quickly to do as he told her to.

Hermione was facing the metal head of the bed on her hands and knees when Charlie forced her to lean forwards so she was resting on her elbows and her ass was higher in the air. Without giving her a chance to even get used to the vulnerable position he rammed into her making her moan in ecstasy. The new position gave way for the twenty six year old to hit depths and spots Hermione did not know could be touched. She found herself pushing back in pleas for him to let loose. Catching her hint he gripped her hips so tightly that Hermione knew she would carry bruises before he increased his tempo and plowed into her to the point that the only things tangible coming from her mouth were sounds of pleasure. Within seconds Hermione reached the peak once more only to go careening over, her walls clamping down on the length inside of her and pulsating until she milked him dry with a guttural groan. The two collapsed onto the bed, the night air cooling their flushed skin.

"Charlie…" Hermione murmured her body screaming for sleep. She felt a blanket pull up around her as he covered them.

"Sh…" He soothed before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing in the living room of her new flat, her hair cascading down her shoulders, her hand wringing nervously. The fireplace roared to life and Hermione stepped back as the soon to be Mrs. Potter stepped through the green flames. Ginny spotted her friends fretted state and instantly ran over and threw her arms around her. Hermione returned the gesture feeling like she was going to fall apart.<p>

"Come on Mione, it's not that bad." Ginny tried soothing her.

"Not that bad!" Hermione said stepping back, "Not that bad? They are sending me to the dragon reserve in Romania to make sure none of the creatures are being mistreated."

"It's a very large reserve Mione; you might not have to see him at all!" Ginny tried to be hopeful but knew that the chances of that happening were near impossible with Charlie being so high up on the reserve.

"Oh that's bullshit Ginny and you know it!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Seven months ago had been the party for their graduation. Seven months ago Hermione had slept with Charlie Weasley for the second time. Seven months ago she woke up alone with a small note saying relationships weren't his things. Seven months ago she woke up with a broken heart. Six months ago she had been accepted to work in the department for the rights of magical creatures. Six months ago she decided to forget everything about Charlie Weasley. Five months ago she had gone to her normal checkup. Five months ago she learned that she was two months pregnant. Two months ago she found out she was having a boy. Two days ago she learned that she was being sent to evaluate homes of creatures. An hour ago she learned that she would be leaving for the Romania reserve.

Hermione never told Charlie about her pregnancy. In fact none of the Weasley's told Charlie because they had all been disappointed in their family member and swore to keep her secret. Hermione figured if Charlie was so opposed to relationships than he would be opposed to one with his son. Hermione just prayed that Mason Draco Granger would come out looking more like her than a Weasley. Now a lot of people had their speculations of who the father was, for those who didn't already know, but Hermione allowed them to continue their guessing. Draco had offered to take on the role but Hermione politely declined knowing that while he loved her and she loved him it was far from the right kind of love to raise a child. Instead Draco was taking on the role of godfather while Ginny was becoming the godmother.

"Well just stick with the story you had conjured when you thought he would be coming home for Christmas last month. The baby is some guy you met at the bar a month after the party."

"I have never been a good liar Ginny and when it comes to Charlie…I don't want to lie to him, I don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah well you have to remember Hermione…he had no problem hurting you."

Hermione silently agreed and allowed the girl to help her pack. Once her duffle bag was zipped tight Hermione sent Ginny on her way and proceeded to jump in the shower before her portkey, a butter knife the ministry had sent her, activated. Once done in the shower she shuffled through her maternity jeans and pulled on the darkest blue ones she had, a black three quarter sleeve shirt that draped over her protruding stomach, and a pair of black ballerina flats. Looking at the clock after brushing through her wet locks she grabbed her back and counted down the seconds until she had to touch the knife. When the time came she felt the dizzying pull of the portkey.

Landing what seemed to be an office Hermione instantly dropped her bag, held her stomach, leaned over, and vomited on the dark red carpet. Her humiliation was skyrocketing as she realized that portkey travel did not sit well with her son who was now proceeding to kick her under the ribs for her method of travel. Hermione removed her wand, freshened her mouth, cleaned up the vomit and calmed herself to meet whoever's office she just defiled. When she locked eyes with the shocked blue ones she cursed her luck.

"Bloody hell Mione, you're pregnant?" Charlie demanded while his eyes ran over her bulging stomach. Hermione felt her heart rate increase but quickly reminded herself of Ginny's advice.

"Yes I am. Andrew and I are having a boy." The name popping into her head on the spot and she started cursing herself knowing that with a name she had to lie to come up with a background. She wished she had a time turner for the past few seconds so she could stop herself from saying what she just did.

Hermione had gotten off the hook because before Charlie could start the obvious questioning he had in store two older gentleman entered the room. Mr. Jinx was the owner of the reserve and Hermione liked him instantly as he pulled her into a welcoming hug before thanking her for her part in saving the Wizarding world and then getting down to business. Mr. Crowley, Mr. Jinx's lawyer, sat on the side quietly and watched as Mr. Jinx explained simple procedures to Hermione. The whole time she felt the blue eyes that had looked at her with such hunger twice before drill into her. The brunette refused to give him the satisfaction though and only spoke to him when her assignment required it of her.

Mr. Jinx requested her to join the camp for lunch and Hermione willingly agreed in attempt to stay around others and avoid Charlie. Mr. Jinx, who requested she call him Hank, asked her how far along she was and she happily obliged by telling him she was due at the end of March. When asked about the gender she spoke easily of Mason Draco Granger and how she had already set up his room with the help of his godfather Draco, who his middle name came from. Hank informed her that his daughter just gave birth to his third grandchild and first grandson. Hermione was calmed to hear that his daughter lived in England and if she ever needed help she could always contact her.

After lunch the group started the tour of the reserve. Her whole trip was to take a week due to the size of the reserve but with how tired she was feeling after walking only a twentieth, if that, of the reserve Hermione had a feeling she would be spending more time than she had planned. After making it to the first caged area of her first inspection Hermione felt cramps shooting through her lower abdomen and back; Braxton hicks kicking in.

"Oh how beautiful! She is an Antipodean Opaleye, correct?" Hermione question as she rubbed her back and concentrated on her breathing.

"Very good Miss. Granger!" Hank Jinx said while clapping, his love for Dragons obvious.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Charlie asked leaning in to whisper in her ear. His breath made her skin break out in goosebumps but she refused to allow the effects to alter her mind.

"I'm fine, thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied stiffly before moving towards the cage. "Well I might as well get in there."

"Are you crazy?" Charlie shouted stopping the small group and Mr. Jinx who was unlocking the cage, "She is pregnant, you can't just let her go galloping through a dragon's cage!"

"Oh we don't Charlie, don't worry. Our best tamer will be going with her… you!" Mr. Jinx smiled as Hermione groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>The days following continued much in the same fashion. Hermione would eat her meals with the whole camp before making her way to the next enclosure. Once there she and Charlie would proceed to walk through the dragon home, him explaining the different reasons why a specific sort of rock or tree was located where it was. When there was nothing to explain Hermione would ignore his continuous questioning about her pregnancy. Her week had long passed and she had yet to even make it half way through the reserve, her swelling feet and increasing Braxton hicks stopping her from continuing some days. She was now closing in on the end of her third week when she finally stopped in front of the cage that marked the half way spot.<p>

"Hermione!" Charlie said exasperatedly.

"Charlie! When are you going to get it that I don't want to talk to you unless it is about this reserve! You have been attempting for three weeks and still you don't get the message." She snapped. Her anger had been rising all day as her practice contractions continued to rack her in spasms of pain.

"Fine, you want to be nasty than let me stop beating around the bush. Is that my child?"

"Are you deaf? I have told you Andrew and I are having Mason!" She shouted, her fear increasing with her blood pressure.

"It's funny that I have yet to hear about Andrew except when questions of the father come up! Tell me when did you meet him, how did you meet him?"

"It had been a drunken one night stand in a muggle bar a month after the graduation party." Hermione said as she rubbed her stomach trying to ease the muscles.

Charlie remained quiet for a long time before his face contorted into a victorious grin. "Hermione the day you arrive here Mr. Jinx asked you about your pregnancy. You said you were seven and a half months to the day… you have been here for three weeks since then putting you at eight months and a week… now if I do the math that seems to land on the exact date of your graduation party."

Hermione's mouth was open in horror. And this was the reason she hated lying because she could never keep her made up facts straight. She had felt so comfortable with the owner that she had completely forgotten that Charlie Weasley had been sitting at the table that day and that she was supposed to be a month behind what she actually was. She shook her head, her eyes tearing with the injustice of it all. Hermione went to open her mouth but instead a pained gasp tore past her lips as she double over.

"Hermione?" Charlie questioned not sure if she was being sincere or trying to get out of their conversations. Another pain racked her body and she let out a cry of pain as she reached out and gripped Charlie's hand tightly. As the pain lessened she caught her breath trying to see past the tears but before she could straighten up the pain hit again and warmth flooded down her leg. Hermione gasped and looked towards the ground before looking back up at the red head.

"Oh my god…my water broke!"

* * *

><p>Charlie was pacing back and forth in the foyer of his hut. He was running his hand through his hair constantly and flinching every time he heard a sound of agony escaping from his bedroom. As soon as Hermione told him what had happened he had grabbed her and planned apparating her to the nearest hospital but she informed him apparation during this late in her pregnancy could splinch mason. So instead the panicked twenty seven year old lifted her into his arms and jogged back to camp where their live in medi-witch was called to his person hut. As soon as Laura got there she shoved Charlie out of the room per request from Hermione and went to work trying to ease the girls' pain.<p>

According to Hank who came out several minutes later there was nothing Laura could do for the discomfort. The Braxton hicks Hermione had believed she had been experiencing had actually be real labor for the past several days and now that her water broke it was only minutes until Mason Draco Granger would be joining the world. Hanks clapped Charlie on the shoulder and left without a work allowing the red head to pace in his own worry. Minutes later a blonde hair he had least expected to see busted through the door with his younger sister and her fiancée. Ginny instantly rushed into the room leaving the three men to stare at each other. Hermione's cries of pain could be heard through the thin door and every time they reached the men's ears they flinched in pain.

"Oh bloody hell." Charlie said before turning on his heel and entering the bedroom. His bed had been transfigured into a hospital bed and Hermione was in a gown, the medi-witch emptying her bag and sterilizing the room. Ginny was holding Hermione's hands.

"What the hell are you doing in here Charlie?" Ginny demanded catching Hermione's attention.

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed, her face pink from pain and exertion.

"Hermione listen-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Hermione bellowed causing them all to wince.

"Charlie listen to her please!" Ginny pleaded.

"No! I know this baby is mine Granger and I have a right to be here during his birth!"

"Right my ass you fucking bastard! You LEFT me!" She shouted before another pain racked her body causing Ginny to coach her to breath.

"Alright Hermione it's time to start pushing." Laura said before lifting the blanket that had been covering Hermione's legs.

Charlie, who thoroughly enjoyed the succulent pink lips of Hermione's pussy, quickly jumped out of the way not quite ready to see a human come from there. His father once described it as a once in a lifetime expierence but to Charlie he felt that it would just make him sick. So he moved to the side that Ginny had not been occupying.

"You're right Granger, I left you, and I have hated myself every day for it from the very first time at the castle."

"You fucked my brother before?" Ginny demanded obviously shocked.

"Shut it Gin!" Charlie growled before grabbing Hermione's hand which he knew would probably be broken in no time. "Hermione that day at Bill's wedding when we fooled around it had been like a dream come true. I had been attracted to you since the beginning but kept away because I had been disgusted with the fact that you were only fourteen and I was twenty one. So I treated you like a friend and learned more about you and fell even deeper in love with you!"

"Charlie let her concentrate." Ginny tried butting in but Hermione shook her head.

"There will be no pushing until I get a fucking explanation."

"And then when I saw you in your gold dress as you walked down the aisle with Ginny and Gabrielle before Fleur I realized I couldn't stay away much longer. I needed you. I woke up that next day to find out you were gone, left with my brother and harry and no one had a clue where. It devastated me because I came to realize that when I saw you walking down that aisle I pictured you doing the same exact thing except wearing white and with me waiting at the end. I was scared shitless at that thought!" Charlie chuckled dryly, "Me, the one who always screamed he would never settle down because it didn't fit into my life style. I worked with dragons so long because they were like me in so many ways; misunderstood and different. But with you, with you I wanted all of those things I swore weren't for me! How was it possible that one single girl, a mere child, could turn my world upside down? So I did what I did best. I took for my satisfaction and never allowed it to go further. That last time thought. That last time I wanted to stay but I couldn't do it. I was scared you wouldn't want me the same way I wanted you."

The room was silent until a scream was ripped from Hermione's throat as another contraction hit. She nodded her head as the medi-witch said she had to start pushing, she had no other option. Hermione took several calming breaths and waited for when Laura would tell her to push. She felt Charlie's hand still in hers and looked up at him before letting go of Ginny's hand, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her face.

"I swear to god Charles Weasley you better put a fucking ring on my finger when this is done or else I am going to castrate you!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You have nothing to worry about that, I already have the ring."

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed contently as she sipped her coffee, her eyes begging to close, but the noise and excitement around her restricting her from doing so. It had been close to six years since that day in Romania. After hearing that Charlie had been holding a ring for her she gave birth to a healthy seven and a half pound baby boy. Mason Draco Weasley was born at seven forty seven at night in the bedroom of Charlie Weasley in his hut on the dragon reserve in Romania. That very same bedroom was the place for the conception of McKenzie Laura Weasley, six months later and her birth in the following nine months. When McKenzie was one and Mason was almost two and a half Hermione and Charlie conceived once more but this time in the kitchen of their expanding hut. Nine months later Xavier Arthur and Hayden Lillian Weasley were born. The two parents had agreed that they had reached their max but a year and a half later Charlie had been gifted the Dragon reserve by Mr. Jinx who decided he was ready to go home to his family. In celebration Hermione and Charlie sent their kids off with Molly who kept them for the night. That night Hermione reached her climax together with the love of her live and eight months later, born a month early, Sarah Ginerva and Remus Andrew Weasley were born.<p>

Charlie and Hermione finally put their foot down and agreed that six kids were enough. Charlie had the magical equivalent of a vasectomy done because in case the couple was to change their mind one last time a simple spell would be all they need. Hermione watched as her two oldest kids Mason who was almost six and McKenzie who was almost five help their youngest siblings, Sarah and Remus unwrap their Christmas presents. Hermione felt the couch sink in beside her. She glanced to the side and into the blue eyes that she had fallen for all those years ago.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley." He whispered leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley, I love you." She said as the roar of a dragon could be heard off in their encampment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**Okay, so I got inspired last night to do a Hermione and Charlie fic. I really didn't want to make it a short story so I settled for a one shot. I enjoyed writing it and hope my fans that opt to read this enjoy it as well. For any of my readers of 'A New Twist on an Old Tale' then know I have almost the whole next chapter writing. I am just rereading through it before finishing it. Anyway read-review and thank you for taking your time to ready another random idea of mine!**_

_February 2000 –Mason Draco Weasley  
>May 2001- McKenzie Laura Weasley<br>February 2003- Xavier Arthur Weasley and Hayden Lillian Weasley  
>April 2005- Sarah Ginerva Weasley and Remus Andrew Weasley<em>

_**Maria**__  
><em>


End file.
